Talk:The Flight North
Initial Discussion Hiding places for what? Siege devourer, or hiding from the charr? I still don't get this hiding place thing. :I've only found one, and that's behind the boxes near where the Unlit Torch spawns. I guess it's for hiding from the Charr, but if you don't close the gate, they just hang around the entrance and don't chase you in. I'm unsure whether this should be listed as a mission or a quest, as on the site (and in fact, because it's called Bonus Mission Pack) it is called a missionhttp://www.guildwars.com/products/extras/missionpack/missionpackfaq.php, but in the game it lists it as a quest. Discobadger 04:10, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Okay, all the others are using the mission template, so I'll change this to the same format. Discobadger 17:05, 30 November 2007 (UTC) The 7 hiding places needed are all in the huge field at the end. They all resemble burned-down buildings. However, there are more than 7, but there are 7 specific ones which are needed for the "bonus". By going counterclockwise around the edge of the entire field I managed to find 6, then found the 7th south of the center. Unfortunately, risked a suicide attempt through a group of Charr to get to it, and one arrow just happened to hit me through Hide to kill me :( 67.177.73.248 04:43, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah disregard that, I knew there was a reason the first time I saw it it said "2 of 7". Above is right, one is behind the boxes near the Unlit Torch. The other 6 however I all got in the foothills at the end. 67.177.73.248 04:49, 30 November 2007 (UTC) OK I saved three spirits - how many more are there and what are you supposed to do? Sjj668 06:26, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :It's actually the same three spirits throughout the ruins, and that's all you need. Which you need to do to complete the quest/mission anyway, so it's a bit pointless. Discobadger 06:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) How exactly can you tell when you've saved the spirits? They say something special when you light the torch, and again when you slow down the charr that chase them. I suppose knocking down the pillar in the trapped room counts as well, but I've never gotten a discovery message for this portion. :I actually think it only tells you when you complete the mission/quest (still not sure), or it seemed to with me anyway, though my memory is hazy. Discobadger 15:58, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :The only way I've found to fail to save the spirits is to allow the Nightmare Charr to catch them in the "second trial" where you have to use Shared Burden. They'll respawn at their original locations when you walk back and you can try again, but it'll say "Historical Debate: Could Gwen have saved the spirits on the first attempt?" I wonder if you can fail either of the other trials. I'll try when I get home if no one else has checked by then. Aegbno 17:11, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ahh, I only failed that one the first time through so I wouldn't have gotten that message. Good spot. Discobadger 17:29, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::: If you hit the char with the elete skill twice(while they are still grouped together close enough) it is virtually impossible to fail this task. 216.87.207.1 22:10, 30 November 2007 (UTC) "You can find a raven flying near the spots". I dont think it bears much relevance. it gives a slight hint, but i found numerous potential spots, and a couple didnt have ravens that counted out of the 7. Also, could it be added as a note that even though you need to be unarmed to start this, you can equip something in the 10 second countdown, but if you do, the mission starts with you dead lmao. try it ;) - Xav 18:00, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Addition to above - I also just found a bug. I went ahead of myself, got Distortion Before Shared Burden and when the ghosts got up to the door next to distortion, they disappeared but it didnt open. had to resign. they got there fine too. no dialogue or anything either - Xav 18:14, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Wrong, You can trigger them again if you phail. Had exactly thesame, cept for the resign. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:14, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::Phail? - Xav 20:21, 30 November 2007 (UTC) What is stated under Notes is incorrect (or not true anymore): Quoting: "If you win the quest and have Durmand authorize a win and ask for another book, your book will be unauthorized and you will recieve a second book." I have completed the mission, authorized the book and then requested a new book (tried with the same book and also by requesting others). My first book was NOT unauthorized. Possibel it was fixed by now and if that's the case it should be removed from Notes Matrix 20:18, 30 November 2007 (UTC) I noticed the path listed for the torch run was around the corridor - it's actually much faster to take the short path through the trapped hallway and use Illusion of Haste to remove cripple. I've added this to the walkthrough. --Falseprophet 22:56, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Actually I meant down the corridor, thanks for wording it better though :) Discobadger 05:16, 1 December 2007 (UTC) door I can't seem to get the door by the Distortion Journal to open. I've slowed the charr and followed the ghosts, lit the braziers, and it's still closed. Any hints? Thanks. RoseOfKali 22:07, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :It opens if the ghost party has enough time after their run to the door. Try respawning the ghost party and slowing the Shadow Charr again if it doesn't open. If you succeed, the ghost party shouldn't respawn. --Falseprophet 22:47, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::I got it to work, finally. All I did was wait by the "Shared Burden" Journal for the charr to spawn, and immediately cast it on them. Then cast it one more time once it recharged. That was all. After killing the final group by crashing the pillar, I did the Flaming Brazier thing and then was able to get out of the catacomb. Evading the patrols wasn't all that hard, but a bit annoying, just gotta be careful and use "Play Dead" if you're really in trouble. Still don't know how the "Hide" skill works, it's always grayed out. RoseOfKali 05:29, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::You have to get near the ruins or a tree for hide to become available.--Sefre Talk* 05:31, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I've been sitting behind a ruined building in the patrolled valley, and it still wasn't available. Is it only particular ruins? RoseOfKali 08:09, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::not every ruin works. I used with the pillars in the very first part, against the siege devourer. but later on you can use it at a ruin to the left, dont know where else. but the spots seem to be very rarely. ACAlCapone 11:36, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Every ruin I went up to made hide available, maybe it was just the path I took. Went pretty much north west directly from the cave. --Sefre Talk* 18:23, 2 December 2007 (UTC) hiding spots Can anyone make a map of the seven hiding spots? Would be greatly appreciated. RoseOfKali 10:26, 2 December 2007 (UTC) They are fairly simple to find--just look for all the pieces of buildings after you have completed saving the ghosties. They are slightly darker spots on the map. --Ryssa 03:27, 4 December 2007 (UTC) theres a hiding spot like when u fite the siege devourer does it count? I USED ALL THE HIDING SPOTS BUT ONLY 4 OF THEM CAME UP. wats up with that?? Duke Gaban/Fadden Hathorn/Siege Devourer Ok, this might be some great nonsense. Today, I was walking through lakeside country with my new warrior and I dicovered this: There is a quest in LSC where you have to collect several devourer eggs together with Fadden Hathorn. You must help him collect them for Duke Gaban. Duke Gabans estate appears to be where this mission takes place. When you start you are in a building which might be his house. There is a siege devourer in it. Maybe this is the devourer that wa in an egg when Fadden Hathorn collected it. I don't know anything about devourers but maybe 7 years is a normal age for such creature. What do you think? :The egg collecting quest has been there for ages, but I don't know what house you're talking about. You go into a cave and kill some level 0-1 devourers because Fadden is afraid of them. Then he follows you and collects the eggs when the coast is clear. That's the whole quest, and you get 2 eggs as a reward from the Duke. One of them you can use for the quest to kill the Worm Queen for Pitney, after which he asks you to find his bird in the catacombs. The other is to replace Old Mack's bull Bill (whom you killed in the mesmer starter quest) with a devourer, whom you meet later in the Breach, at Beacon's Perch and the Norn Fighting Tournament. No idea what estate you're talking about and the whole thing with the devourer being 7 years old... There were dozens of devourers in Pre, in and around that cave, and near Master Ranger Nente, for instance. RoseOfKali 20:07, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::The house and estate he's talking about are the ones in the quest "The Flight North". You'll note that in the pre-sear quest, Fadden collects THREE eggs, and you get two of them. Seven years later, you find yourself on Duke Gaban's estate, and there's a siege devourer there. Coincidence? Or is this what hatched from the third egg? I'm going to say coincidence. The Charr regularly use siege devourers, it's far more likely they brought it with them. Also, we see Joe seven years later and he hasn't grown to siege devourer size, it seems unlikely the egg Duke Gaban keeps would hatch a monster like that. It is ironic, though. Fadden later goes insane, haunted by dreams of devourer eggs, and now we learn Duke Gaban is killed by a devourer. Perhaps robbing devourer egg nests is just not a good idea... --68.187.144.197 11:05, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::Hehe, agreed. Charr do keep devourers as their seems to be favorite pet, and it probably takes some effort to "train" a siege devourer out of a regular one. :P I highly doubt it's the same one. Especially since the Duke's favorite quote is "I simply cannot live without a fresh devourer egg omelet in the morning. It's a pity that they are so diffcult to acquire, I go through so many good servants. What can I do for you?" I think we can safely deduce the fate of the third egg. :P I somehow missed the part of the story that says it's happening at the Duke's estate, though. And it also seems a bit interesting that in Pre, the Duke is level 5, clad in custom Templar armor, and in the arena he "degraded" to level 1. Too many devourer omelets over the 7 years, and to little exercise? I think the siege devourer smelled his evil ways, so the duke had no chance. :P RoseOfKali 22:04, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Hehe no doubt. I suspect years of being a prisoner of the Charr weren't too good for his health, either. As for this having once been his estate, his second line of dialog is, "But those vile beasts don't realize the extent of my vast knowledge of these lands; at one point, they were part of my estates. I know of a series of tunnels ..." I'd forgotten the part about the omelets. That makes his death by devourer all the more ironic. Hehe... --68.187.144.197 23:32, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Reward Initially I put that you only received the 500 gold reward the first time you went though each mission and then somebody changed it back stating that it didn't. Now I know that there were times when I didn't receive the 500 gold reward so I went back and tested it. I did receive the reward that time. That got me stumped. So I though about it and remembered that each time I didn't receive the 500 gold reward was when I had completed some discoveries. So I went to go test it and died horribly at the end because of a sudden case of lag. I'm about to go test it again though to see what happens. Born to Mes 01:39, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Never mind, they just have the standard quest reward well above that of the reward for the discoveries. Bloody annoying though Born to Mes 02:19, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::So if you can complete all 3 secrets you can get 8000g/10 minutes? one of them is easy, required even, to finish the mission, then the 2 others, 1 for speed, 1 that just takes extra time. Viruzzz 21:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::Never mind, I just read the notes. apparently you can only do them once :) Viruzzz 21:45, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Bug? Yeah I think since apparently your armor doesn't change when you enter one of the BMP's. It will severely affect your chances of getting through because I just tried to do this with my level 11 with starter armor and died with 1 hit from the siege devourer unlike my ranger who could take at least 4 hits from the siege devourer. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ /Sigs) 20:42, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :Your sig is too big (as in, coding). Anyways, the armor bug persist with each and every BMP mission. Really annoying, tanking with 60 armor --- -- (s)talkpage 20:44, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::Pffft tank with starter armor. That is ownage to the max. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ /Sigs) 20:47, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::Pointless to the max, imho... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:48, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::My lvl 11 mes tried togo's with starter armor...it failed ^^ Lord of all tyria 20:49, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I managed to do togo's with starter armor... I succeeded victoriously. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ /Sigs) 20:56, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Talk about double-up-> 1: "Managed to do", 2: "Succeeded" 3: "Victoriously" ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 20:59, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah since I'm so elite, I'm also close to beating this now lol. --Hellbringer (T/ /Sigs) 21:00, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Clever little girl, ain't she? Not only does Gwen manage to learn Illusions, including an Elite, from reading mere journal (so awesome she doesn't need a SoC), the spells she learns are one each from Core, Prophecies, Factions, and Eye of the North... no troubles with new inventions, clearly. Where did she get such magical prowess? Come to that, how does she ger her extra +2 energy regen from rags? -Ellisthion 00:41, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :True. On the other hand, she does heal you with a flute. The Hobo 13:10, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's magic, let it lie RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:24, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::Obviously she is the one to bring balance to the force... and she the one that will unlock the mysteries to find the key of the twilight ImpulseDestiny 22:25, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Best. .hack reference. Evar. Valkor the Confused 23:33, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Which is interesting because the other 3 .hack references that exist in this universe were pretty good. 68.46.219.32 19:07, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::What is wrong with you... all of you... O_O RoseOfKali 02:40, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Whats wrong with us would u want the key of the twilight and then data drain someone and destroy his account data and put admins and GMs into comas?? XD :"Where did she get such magical prowess?" Um, yeah. Welcome to Guild Wars. You've obviously never played the game before, so let me give you a little background info. Acquiring a new spell in this game is often done off-hand in a matter of moments for trivial needs (e.g. "There's an old bull on the road that's annoying my customers -- here's three spells, go do something about it, my skills are better used arranging the curtains here"). It doesn't require any sort of prowess, nor take more than a moment or two. Using skills effectively might, but acquiring them is a trivial task. --68.187.144.197 01:15, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :*Since skills are rings on your fingers, according to GW Lore, you dont need to learn anything, just put them on... 13:02, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Whoa, reality colliding with fantasy! See, the difference is that Gwen did not go out and pay many dollars to buy all three Guild Wars campaigns and the expansion, nor did she buy any unlock packs. She doesn't play by *our* rules. I think your irony detector is broken, or maybe it's just been overwhelmed by sarcasm and Alanis Morissette "irony". When the guy says that Gwen is such a prodigy that she doesn't need a cap sig to learn an elite, he means the opposite. There is nothing inherently special about Gwen, but the mission is written that way. ::Thanks for the little flame. Here, have another. -Valkor the Confused 22:27, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::: My guess is the books she was reading were tomes. 3 normal mes tomes and 1 elite one. Lord knows the things drop like litter at a parade for me. -Countesscorpula - Aug 30,2008 , idk.. Was hoping for something a bit more cool...I was hoping for awesome intercontinental voyage as gwen. Kinda makes me wish I didn't know what actually happened.-Warior kronos 19:47, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :I wonder where the Preserved Red Iris Flower comes from. (T/ ) 12:41, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::And the Tattered Girl's Cape. RoseOfKali 20:49, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Possible reference Ok I know this will seem a stretch and atleast someone will post the "ITS NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE" link. Ok here it goes. Do you think it could be added as trivia that its possiblie a somewhat reference to the Underground Railroad and how the salves escato the north, because you do have to escape to the north from the Char who ant to enslave you.[[User:Mr Prash|Mr Prash] 00:53, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, actually it's not a freaking reference! -- @:-) Probably just a coincidence of geography. -Valkor the Confused 05:07, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::Consider that she couldn't very well escape south, because then she would have reached the humans again, and then there wouldn't have been any mystery. Unless ANet planned this when Proph was in beta. o.0 Hashmir 00:48, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::It's more likely a reference to the movie Firefox, during which, Clint Eastwood makes a flight north. :p --68.187.144.197 01:06, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Discovery 2 I'm not sure how to do this one... I followed the guide, and I didn't get this discovery. 06:32, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Asgand Has anyone else noticed Asgand's attack animation is bugged? Charge into the room with the darts as fast as you can and check out Asgand trying to throw his sword around like a spear. 10:12, 19 December 2008 (UTC)